


I'll Take Care Of You

by samdrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Caring, Cuddles, F/M, after hunt, protective, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: You and Sam clean each other up after a tiresome day of treasure hunting.





	I'll Take Care Of You

You watched the blood and the dirt sink into the drain as the hot water trickled against your skin and seeped into your pores. Sam brushed the thick, yellow sponge against your skin, the grain slightly tickling you, but he was always soft to the touch. The soap dripped down your skin and to your feet, the dirt pool below you slowly clearing as the filth began to disappear.

You turned around so that Sam could wash your back. He did just that, your spine slightly arching at the sensitivity. He scrubbed you down from your back all the way to the bottom of your legs, his other hand on your shoulder for support after a rough night himself.

Once you were thoroughly clean, Sam grabbed a bottle of your shampoo and squirted the white liquid onto his hands and began to comb it through your hair. He was careful not to hurt you even in the slightest, and after being with him for so long, he was quite good at it. His fingers trailed through your hair, taking out all of the knots and tangles. He repeated his routine with conditioner as well, until your hair was thoroughly washed.

Sam snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you into his embrace, resting his head against yours while lightly kissing your temple as the water continued to pour on the two of you. Sam was in so much pain, aching sore from a long day of treasure hunting earlier, but he always put you and your needs first and took care of you instead.

“Your turn,” you said, grabbing the sponge and drenching it in soap. You began to wash the dirt off of his chest, his eyes closing slowly from a mix of exhaustion and pleasure. You copied the same cycle of cleaning him up as he did you - first the front, then the back, and then his hair.

After washing him, Sam pulled you into his chest and kissed the top of your forehead longingly and slowly. You wrapped your arms around his frame and rested your head against him, the smell of lavender soap and his natural scent of cigarette smoke and aftershave engulfing you. Sam ran his hand through your hair slowly as his lips stayed cemented on the top of your head.

You two stayed like that for a few minutes before the hot water quickly began to get colder. Sam turned the water off and helped you out of the shower, helping you dry off and then wrapping you a white, cotton towel before wrapping one around his torso. 

The two of you walked out of the bathroom and into the motel room. Sam reached into your bag and handed you a pair of your black underwear, and then explored his bag for a clean pair of his boxers and one of his T-shirts for you to wear. 

Once you were dressed in his comfy, over-sized shirt, you tucked yourself into bed. You definitely could have fallen asleep right then and there because you were just that exhausted, but once you get a taste of falling asleep in the love of your life’s arms, it’s impossible to sleep alone. 

A moment later, Sam joined you in bed and scooted his body all the way over to yours. He opened his arms up to you and invited you into his embrace. You slid over to him and relaxed your head against his chest as his arms closed in and held you tight. He began to trace meaningless shapes against your back. Sam exhaled a comfortable sigh, whispering “I love you, princess.”

“I love you,” you murmured, giving him a light kiss on the chest before you quickly dozed off into a much needed and well deserved slumber.


End file.
